


One Day I'm Gonna Be Free

by TheatreGeekery



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 015, Anger, Angst, Faked Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGeekery/pseuds/TheatreGeekery
Summary: Jane Ives isn't the only child that the Hawkins National Laboratory abducted.





	One Day I'm Gonna Be Free

Sarah.

She knew that was her name. That was the one thing they could never take away from her, but they really did try. They called her "Fifteen". No, she didn't even get that luxury. They called her 015.

Other than her own name, Sarah recalled little else from the world she half-remembered from her childhood, before she'd had to grow up too quickly. She knew that once, she'd had Mommy and Daddy, and there had been days when the clear, limitless sky had stretched out above her, so unlike the constricting, sterile ceilings that hung above her at all times. Mommy and Daddy would chase her across the playground, laughing and shouting, and Sarah would laugh and shout with them. Then there had been hospital gowns and white walls and bloody noses and no Mommy and Daddy.

_No one laughed or shouted anymore._

Sometimes, one of them would bring her a little gift if she'd done something especially extravagant with her power. A potted plant, or a doll. Pathetic attempts to keep her docile. Even more pathetically, they worked. Sarah craved these gifts. They were from the outside world, and therefore they were good. 

For what felt like most of her life, Sarah Hopper had lived here. It should have felt like home. But she had been home before, and knew that home was somewhere much different. It was another thing they had failed at. As much as they treated her like a lab rat, she was still human.

But only underneath. 

Her entire life was a series of games. Games that they made the rules for and didn't play fairly. And they always, always won.

But as days and years went on, Sarah got pretty good at those games. She even invented a few games of her own.

Often, she would strain her memory, searching for a new memory from the years before. Usually, she just came up with the words to a song that Daddy had loved, playing it over and over again in the house until Sarah knew the words by heart.

_Just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I'm gonna be free..._


End file.
